


Professional

by suhmydick



Series: pornstar!johnyong [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Coming Untouched, Dom/sub, Dress Up, Face-Fucking, M/M, Pornstars, Rough Sex, Spanking, Teacher/Student Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21934831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suhmydick/pseuds/suhmydick
Summary: Johnny is a rookie in the porn industry but gets paired up by one of the best in the business.aka Johnny and Taeyong are pornstars and do a role-play scene as teacher & student
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: pornstar!johnyong [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693387
Comments: 10
Kudos: 377





	Professional

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone
> 
> um, please enjoy this fic and I hope you like it  
> i'm also so sorry if I have any mistakes, it's my first fic in a while.  
> thank you for reading and have a good day  
> and follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/SUHMYDlCK) :)

Johnny would say he was a solid fuck. He wasn't bad, but he knew he wasn't the best either. I mean, he would mostly be vanilla, but if someone he was sleeping with suggested something more kinky, he wouldn't say no.

And because of that, Johnny decided to take the porn industry for a shot.

Johnny was given a card by some random guy who was checking him out at the beach and told him he would be a good fit in their company.

Johnny thought it was strange but hey, money is money, and he wasn't going to pass it up. So, he went to the company, SM Adult Entertainment, went to his interview and they instantly liked him.

Everything about Johnny seemed right for the company. He has pretty full lips, a very gentle face, and a nice, tall stature. But he also had a handsome face, big hands, and a _very_ decent dick. The producers didn't want someone like him to slip away.

And he didn't.

Johnny signed a 2 year contract and started a week after his interview started. The first started with Johnny's preferences, kinks, and anything else they needed to know before Johnny started his first video.

He told them that he was bisexual, but mostly leaned towards guys. He considered himself vanilla, but wasn't afraid to experiment. And lastly, he considered himself a top/dominant. Johnny couldn't picture himself as submissive or even a bottom. He always felt weird on his end.

After putting everything Johnny said into consideration, they started his first video.

It wasn't anything special.

A quick fifteen minute shot video with another rookie of them sucking each other off to completion, that would probably get cut down to five minutes and viewed by a couple of ten thousands of viewers.

Johnny did get paid on the spot though, which was something he enjoyed. He was a rookie though, so he started with five hundred bucks a video, sometimes six hundred if they made him to a more extreme kink than just plain vanilla with a hint of something.

Johnny was good though. Many rookies liked him and requested for him a lot, which caused him to be in more videos, getting more exposure, and surely enough, getting a stable fanbase made for him to get requested into even _more_ videos that he already had.

He was quickly becoming a fan favorite and the producers saw that and decided to take that opportunity.

"Hey Johnny!" A man yelled which caused Johnny to drop his conversation with fellow pornstar, Yuta to see man.

Johnny smiled small and waved at the man, "Hey, Taeil. What's up?" He asked, looking at the shorter man in the pressed suit, who smiled accordingly at Johnny.

"We have a opportunity for you," He said, "A good video idea," Taeil said, still cryptic as the sentence before.

"Uh, what video?" Johnny asked, looking at Yuta who was just as interested.

"A roleplay. You as the teacher, and the other pornstar as the student," Taeil said, fixing his blue silk tie, "The pornstar we have in mind hasn't contacted us yet, but we spoke with him on the phone about the proposition an hour ago," Taeil said which made Johnny even more curious of the guy he was going to act with.

"Uh, if the guy's down to do it, then I am," He said with a big ol' grin, making Taeil smile as well.

"Great, I'll inform the other producers, the director, and your co-star," Taeil said, sticking his hand out, "Great to talk to you, Johnny," He said as Johnny took his hand and shook it firmly, "Of course, Taeil," Johnny said, letting go of his hand.

Taeil smiled small, nodding before waving the two boys goodbye, turning his heel and walking the direction he came from. Johnny watched Taeil walk away as Yuta just looked at Johnny, intrigued with what just had happen.

"Who do you think you're fucking?" Yuta asked, catching Johnny off-guard but nonetheless shrugged.

"I don't know, I just hope they're tolerable," Johnny said with an eye roll, making Yuta chuckle.

-

It's been a few days since Johnny was confronted by Taeil and now he has a meeting with said Taeil, and his mystery co-star. He had to wake up a little earlier than he usually does due to the meeting possibly being long. Johnny was ready though. He got a 20 oz. Iced Americano with two extra shots of espresso and his favorite chocolate donut for today.

He stepped into the company, waving 'Hello' to the receptionist before going through the halls to get to 'Meeting Room #1", entering it to see Taeil and the director on one side, a fluffy mass of pink hair on the opposite, face hidden.

Taeil smiled at Johnny and stood up, :Good morning Johnny, please meet the director for your video, Mr. Jung Jaehyun, and your co-star, Lee Taeyong."

Johnny's eyes went wide and his mouth dropped when the mass of pink fluff turned around, revealing a sharp face of doe eyes and plush pink lips that were sucking a red lollipop. He couldn't believe it...

Lee Taeyong was one of the most popular pornstars in the gay genre for a while now. His visuals shook every gay man when he debuted over two years ago. He's been mostly in kinkier videos, stuff that Johnny didn't really fuck with. Shit like hardcore bondage, double penetration. and more stuff that Johnny couldn't even wrap his head around.

He still wanted to fuck Taeyong though. He may be a kinkier star, but he was probably one of the hottest guys that Johnny has ever seen. 

"Johnny, you'll be having a scene with Taeyong, and it'll be the main scene of the movie," Taeil explained as he sat down with Jaehyun. Johnny nodded as he walked to the empty seat next to Taeyong, sitting down.

He felt Taeyong's big eyes following Johnny ever since he turned his head. They never left him and continued to bore into Johnny's face as Johnny tried his hardest to not meet his gaze or he might combust right then and there.

"Movie? I thought it was just a video?" Johnny asked, a bit confused with what's happening.

"It'll be a clip on pornhub, a five minute one, but the full twenty-five will be in the movie," Jaehyun, the director explained.

Johnny understood, nodding. Taeyong was still silent, letting the sweet sugar gloss over his mouth as he continued to stare at Johnny's features. He drank in every detail of the giant.

Johnny was different than was he usually fucks. The producers always put Taeyong with big, gruffy men with big muscles and tattoos that were like 6'4. Taeyong was tiny, pale, and skinny, so of course they paired him with someone that looked like they were gonna destroy the shit out of Taeyong. So, it shocked Taeyong to see someone completely different than his usual fix.

Someone who has cute full lips, soft yet strong bone structure, big, kind eyes, and was tall but not overly muscular, but still fit. Taeyong couldn't help but wonder why they chose him, but Taeyong wasn't going to complain.

"Taeil probably told you what you two are doing but as a recap," Jaehyun said, handing the two their scripts which they took, "Johnny, you'll be the teacher, and Taeyong, you'll be the student." Jaehyun said with a crooked smile.

"Taeyong, your character is the main character, you play a student who's know for being a slut and takes anything up his hole," Jaehyun explained in detail which made Johnny sweat. Not physically, but you know, hearing what Taeyong was gonna do, did make Johnny kinda turned on.

"Mmm, sounds fun," The first words Taeyong has spoken since he entered the room, causing the director to smirk, "Johnny, you're gonna be the clean-cut teacher who gets seduced by Taeyong and eventually gives in and fucks him." Jaehyun gives Johnny his prompt as Johnny just nodded.

"Okay? We're going to start filiming tomorrow, so be ready," taeil said, standing up, along with Jaehyun.

"Get to know each other a bit better, see you then, you two." Jaehyun said, waving them goodbye before exiting the room, Taeil following behind, closing the door.

They left the two stars in the small meeting room by themselves, and it was kinda awkward. Well, for Johnny it was. He didn't know exactly what to say to him.

"How long have you been working here?' Taeyong asked, deciding to break the ice, licking his cherry lollipop.

"Um, five-ish months?' Johnny said, not exactly remembering the date when he joined, Taeyong's eyebrow rose in surprise, which made Johnny anxious, "Uh, why?" Johnny asked, trying to be more comfortable but it was hard when a really pretty guy was staring straight at you.

"Because, they _never_ put me with rookies." Taeyong said with a small smirk, lollipop stuck in the inside of his cheek, "You must be special, Johnny." Taeyong stood up, his grace following out of him.

Taeyong leaned down, causing Johnny to jump when his face got close to his, his soft lips ghosting over the shell of Johnny's ear, "Can't wait to have you fuck me," he whispered with a small giggle before he straighten himself up and walk out of the room, leaving Johnny as a blushing mess.

-

"Stop tugging on your tie!" The stylist yelled at Johnny who kept playing with his green tie with a frown.

"But it's tight." Johnny groaned before his hand got swatted by the stylist.

"It's going to be ripped off soon, so stop touching it!" the stylist hissed before walking away to another pornstar to fix their hair which made Johnny pout.

He sighed anxiously, running his hand through his dark locks that we slicked with gel. Johnny didn't expect this to be a big deal.

The whole set was covered in different rooms. Fake classrooms, offices, and locker rooms. Pornstars in corny uniforms and suits. It was such a weird thing to see since Johnny never was apart of a porn movie, just crappy clips that would only get thousands of views, not _millions_ like these stars would.

"Johnny!" A glittery-sounding voice chirped. causing Johnny to turn to his right to find who owned it and _holy fucking shit._

There was Taeyong..in a short plaid skirt. Like, seriously _short._ He has a white button up, blue and red striped tie, cropped blazer, _as if that was even a real thing_ , white thigh highs and black dress shoes.

He seriously looked like some fantasy boy from his dreams.

"H-Hey," Johnny stuttered, making himself feel embarrassed as Taeyong smirked at the effect he was getting from Johnny.

"Hello, teacher. Our scene is the last one of the day. Are you ready?" Taeyong asked, sucking on another damn lollipop.

Johnny wonders why he always had lollipops. He dismissed his thoughts as he nodded at Taeyong, "Yeah, can't wait to do the scene with you," Johnny smiled kindly which caught Taeyong off-guard. He expected a cocky smirk and was pleasantly surprised.

"Good. Can't wait to feel your cock," Taeyong took the lollipop out of his mouth and bit his lip teasingly, "I bet it's going to the biggest I've ever had," Taeyong heard Johnny's breath hitch.

"Buh-bye," Taeyong cooed, slipping the pink lollipop into his mouth as he turned his heel and walked away.

Johnny stared at Taeyong walking away. Purely watching the sway of his hips and the paleness of his legs as they stride to the first scene's area.

-

"Ready?" The director yelled out, "Annnnnnd action!" 

Taeyong walked into the classroom, his pink hair disheveled, white button up all sloppily done as he sat down at the front of the class, right in the middle. A perfect desk to look straight into Mr. Suh.

"You're late," Johnny said, his fake glasses resting low on his nose, looking at Taeyong with a bored expression as Taeyong had a smug look.

"I was..." Taeyong trailed off, biting his lip, "Busy," He huffed with a cocky smile, which irritated Johnny.

"This is detention, Mr. Lee," Johnny said, sternly, "You can't be late to your punishment," Johnny closed his book, setting it down on the desk, "You have to stay another hour now." Johnny crossed his arms over his chest and laid back on his chair.

Taeyong groaned and pouted at the no-fun teacher, "But Mr. Suh, it's Friday!" Taeyong whined, throwing a tiny tantrum in his seat.

"I don't care. it's your fault," Johnny said, not caring about Taeyong's bratty behavior.

Taeyong huffed, eyes boring into Johnny's, as pink lips get glided over his tiny tongue, "Is there _any_ way I can get out of the extra hour?" Taeyong asked innocently, standing from his desk, maintaining eye contact with Johnny.

"No, there isn't," Johnny said, watching Taeyong as he graced his way to the front of Johnny's desk, letting his right side sit on the dark wood.

"Are you sure?" Taeyong asked again, loosening his already haphazard tie, "I can think of a way," taeyong said in a sultry voice, popping the first two buttons of his shirt.

Johnny watched intently, wanting to see more of Taeyong, "I'm sure," Johnny stayed his ground and stayed in character as much as possibly.

Taeyong pouted again, pretty pink lips quivering. He still shredded off the stupid blazer and took off his tie, "Oh come on, sir," Taeyong said in a soft voice, looking right into Johnny's eyes.

"I've _seen_ the way you look at me," Taeyong purred, unbuttoning one more button, exposing beautiful pale collarbones and untainted chest to Johnny.

"You want to _devour_ me," Taeyong sing-songed, big eyes playing innocent, "You want to ram me with your big, fucking cock," Taeyong gasped, as he continued to unbutton his shirt.

Johnny was shocked at Taeyong, _He was going off the script_. He knew Taeyong improved from time to time, but this was completely from what the script had.

"And if I do?" Johnny played along, seeing Taeyong's eyes spark with excitement, "I am a man, after all." Johnny said, standing up from his chair, walking over his desk, before he stood in front of Taeyong who shuffled on the desk, sitting fully as his legs parted for Johnny's body to fit inbetween them.

"I bet you wear all of this to _make_ me devour you," Johnny growled which made Taeyong whimper.

Johnny hooked his index finger on the bottom of Taeyong's chin as his thumb pressed onto his lush bottom lip, "You dress up like a little slut, prancing around in that _little_ skirt to make me notice you, huh? Make me give in and fuck you on my desk?" Johnny asked as Taeyong nodded furiously.

"Y-Yes sir, I do." Taeyong moaned as he felt Johnny's lips latch to his.

They share a hot, furious, feverish kiss. As if it was going to be their last kiss. Taeyong's senses heighten and was at full attention as he felt Johnny's large hands grab onto his tiny waist, grasping it as Johnny pulled him closer to his body.

"Show me how much of a fucking _slut_ you are for me, baby," Johnny degraded Taeyong and it made him so fucking hard.

All Taeyong could do was nod and slick down to his knees, being quick with his hands as he removed Johnny's belt, button and zipper, taking his cock out of his boxer to be greeted by a _monster._

Johnny was fucking huge and it made Taeyong's mouth water. He fucking knew Johnny was going to be the biggest cock he was gonna have.

He wasted no time, Taeyong licked a fat stride under Johnny's cock which caused the latter to groan. He too the tip into his mouth, swirling the tip with his expert tongue before swallowing inch by inch of Johnny's cock.

Johnny hissed at the feeling of Taeyong's warm and wet mouth, letting his hand get tangled in the pink fluff of hair, pushing Taeyong further down onto his cock, "Oh come on you fucking slut," Johnny spat, "Everyone keeps saying you suck cock like it's nothing, you can do much better than that," Johnny hissed as Taeyong continued to swallow, choking on the spit that was caught in his throat.

Taeyong's eyes beared small tears as he swallowed all of Johnny, nose brushing his trimmed pubic hairs, inhaling the musty scent Johnny lingered, getting lost in the scent and the fullness of his mouth. Taeyong _swore_ he would be happy to die on Johnny's cock. The _only_ way he wanted to go out now.

"That's it, what a good little cock slut," Johnny groaned as he held Taeyong's head in place with his hand gripped into his hair as Johnny inched himself out of Taeyong's mouth to slma his hips back into the latter's face, cock eloping back into Taeyong's throat, causing him to choke slightly but adjust to the hard and rough speed Johnny thrusted.

Taeyong gargled his spit as Johnny fucked it back into his mouth and throat, leaving him breathless and fucked. Taeyong was in absolute bliss as he took Johnny's speed and cock sweetly. He tried his hardest to keep up with the rookie, letting his tongue hit the base of Johnny's cock as the man moaned at the feeling of Taeyong.

"Fuck you little whore, I might just cum in your mouth," Johnny said, looking down at a fucked out Taeyong who groaned at Johnny's proposal.

He laughed darkly and stared at Taeyong, "You want my cum, you fucking slut?" Johnny asked and Taeyong nodded hard, feeling Johnny's cock abuse his mouth and throat so amazingly, he _needed_ to taste Johnny at this point.

"F-Fuck, okay then," Johnny chuckled, face fucking Taeyong to completion, "Enjoy my seed, you bitch," Johnny said, moaning as he felt his cock spurt ribbons of cum.

Taeyong felt the thick liquid coat the back of his throat and some on his tongue, feeling Johnny pull out of his mouth as he savored the flavor of Johnny. It easily becoming his new favorite flavor.

"Bend over the desk, I'm not fucking through with you," Johnny said, as he let go of Taeyong's hair.

Taeyong didn't even think twice. He stood up so quick, turned over and leaned over the wooden desk, lifting his short skirt to reveal a pair of tighty whiteys that made Johnny groan at sight.

"Fuck, you look so fucking pretty, my little cock slut," Johnny grabbed the pale globes of flesh as he slapped both hands on the white flesh, making Taeyong jump in arousal as the white flesh turned pink at the smack.

"Can't wait to fuck your little hole," Johnny said as he rid his button up, blazer, and tie, "I bet it's already loose, huh?" Johnny rid the rest of his clothing on his bottom half, "I bet the guy who fucked you just before you came here made you nice and loose for my cock." Johnny said, ripping the pair of underwear off of Taeyong in one swift tub.

Taeyong gasped at Johnny's strength, feeling even more turned on by the rookie giant, "Your going to be my cum dumpster," Johnny said, his right hand circling aroung Taeyong's neck, clenching the pale neck.

Johnny pulled the younger one back, seeing Taeyong's back arch as Johnny leaned into his ear, "I'm going to show _everyone_ who owns you," Johnny said, as he aligned himself to Taeyong's hole, pushing in unannounced as Taeyong moaned loudly at the feeling of being filled by Johnny.

Johnny groaned at the hotness and wetness of Taeyong's hole, making him think it was like a pussy for a fucking second.

"God, what a good little boy pussy you have," Johnny groaned, pulling his dick out half way, "It was _made_ for my cock, huh?" Taeyong couldn't answer as Johnny slammed his hips into Taeyong's.

Taeyong screamed at the feeling og Johnny's cock scraping his prostate. Johnny smirked when he realized he hit his g-spot, continuing to poud Taeyong at a fast and hard speed, maing Taeyong moan, whimper, and babble nonsense as Johnny fucked him so good.

"F-Fuck, you take my cock so good, baby," Johnny groaned at the feeling of Taeyong tightening around his cock, "You're so good for me, huh?' Johnny asked and Taeyong couldn't even answer, he continued to babble nonsense as Johnny fucked him.

Johnny used his free hand to grip Taeyong's hip, impaling him upwards, hitting perfectly on the prostate which made Taeyong scream, "M-Mr. Suh!"

"Oh, f-fuck, I found baby's good spot," Johnny moaned as Taeyong's mouth kept escaping moans and mantras.

"M-More, more, m-more.." Taeyong kept repeating as he moaned at Johnny dick hitting him so fucking good.

"M-Mr. S-Suh! I-I'm cumming!" Taeyong moaned out and Johnny moaned with him, going faster than before.

"C-Cum baby! Cum for your daddy," Johnny growled and it made Taeyong lose it.

Taeyong felt his stomach knot up until he release itself as his cock spurted long ribbons of thick, white liquid, untouched. It went all over the desk and Taeyong's tummy and chest. Johnny groaned and let his hips slammed once more as he felt his cock unleash his seed into Taeyong, a big load filling him up as Taeyong whimpered at the feeling.

Johnny was panting as he slowly took himself out of Taeyong's abused hole, seeing it grasp around nothing and leak out his cum. It was a fucking masterpiece.

Johnny leaned down. releasing his hands around Taeyong and whispered in Taeyong's ear once more, "Make sure all those little pieces of shit you fuck, know who you belong to now," Johnny hissed into Taeyong's ear before he kissed his temple.

Johnny got himself dressed and looked down at the fucked out Taeyong who hasn't moved yet, "You're free to go," Johnny grabbed his briefcase, "Have a good weekend, _Mr. Lee."_ Johnny smirked as he walked out the fake door.

He didn't see the camera zoom into the fucked out Taeyong who was whimpering and panting like a wild animal on the desk.

"Cut!' The director yelled, clapping loudly. Extremely proud of the scene.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/SUHMYDlCK) and check out my [tellonym](https://tellonym.me/suhmydick) (it's basically like a curiouscat)


End file.
